i'll say will you marry me (and kiss me in the rain)
by emryses
Summary: In which Charlie has a special proposal, and Draco reflects on their first meet and how far they'd come. /for the wonderful bex:)


**i'll say will you marry me (and kiss me in the rain)**

 **A/N: For** **Bex** **, for GGE. I hope you enjoy this fic lovely :3 Also thank you to the squad for introducing me to such a lovely pairing (I've never dreamed of writing Chaco and here I am!) First oneshot I've written since November 2017, so I sincerely apologize for rustiness of any sort. The rest of the prompts are located at the bottom.**

 **Thanks so much to Sam for betaing! You're a star!**

 **WC: 1,186.**

* * *

"Merlin, it was so majestic, when the dragon came out of its shell -"

Draco and Charlie were taking a moonlight walk in a nearby Muggle neighborhood. Though, it wasn't really a moonlight. It was cloudy; hopefully it didn't rain on them.

These days the two of them rarely see each other due to the sheer intensity of their jobs. The dragons demanded more and more of Charlie's attention, and Draco had managed to get a Healing job at a magical hospital in Romania, which took up a lot of his time.

Neither could deny their relationship - which had been going on for six years now - wasn't going great, but more strained due to their busy schedules. So when Charlie suggested they went out on a date to try and rekindle what they used to have, Draco didn't hesitate.

"What type of dragon was it?" asked Draco curiously.

"A Hebridean Black," replied Charlie excitedly. He listened intently as the man he was in love with went on and on about his passion, until he paused, "How was your day, love?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "This woman I was in charge of taking care of died today; Muggle cancer."

Charlie frowned, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, love."

"She wasn't going to last long, we all knew it was going to happen," replied Draco, "It's just - "

"It reminded you of past events?" ventured Charlie.

Draco glared at him, but sighed in resignation. Charlie didn't say anything, but instead he took Draco's hand and squeezed it. Draco squeezed back, and the two continued walking in silence, admiring the moonlight stars. They didn't talk, but they just fed off of each other's presence, knowing the other one was there beside them.

"We've come a long way," said Charlie, drawing Draco out of his deep thoughts. A little drizzle started, peppering their heads with tiny droplets. "We really have."

Draco knew exactly how true that was. From the first time they met, to how they gradually grew closer together, to how they moved to a different country together, to where they were now.

* * *

 _(It'd been a long journey.)_

* * *

 _(Everyone blamed the Death Eaters for what had happened in the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was a part of this group._

" _Your fault."_

" _You monster."_

" _A_ Malfoy."

 _The summer after eighth year, Draco had turned to alcohol, thinking it would numb the pain. It did, for a little while. He was going nowhere fast; it's not like anyone would actually_ hire _him after what he'd done. He didn't know where his life was going, and thought it would be best to end it then and there. He was fragile._

" _Malfoy," the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron said evenly. "The usual?"_

 _Draco merely nodded as his usual bottle of Firewhiskey was handed to him. He heard the squeak of the chair next to him, and the sound of someone sitting down. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the person. He definitely looked like a Weasel, but he wasn't exactly sure which one._

" _I'll just take some Butterbeer," the person said, nodding towards the bartender._

" _Of course. Glad to see you back in London, Charlie," said the bartender, a touch of happiness in her voice. "You should stay here longer. Think about it."_

" _It won't be for long," he said shortly, "I'm only here to visit family."_

 _The bartender was silent after that, sliding Charlie's order over to him. Draco started downing his Firewhiskey as usual, when he noticed Charlie's brown eyes on him._

" _What're_ you _looking at, Weasel?" he sneered._

" _You," Charlie said simply._

" _Do you know exactly who I am?" asked Draco, "Or are you just that thick?"_

" _I do," was the reply, "And frankly, I don't care about anything people have been saying. I believe you're human, just like the rest of us."_

 _Draco didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so he just stared ahead, continuing to drink._

 _Charlie continued talking, "I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, something which apparently not a lot of people here believe."_

" _Thanks," Draco found himself saying, nodding over at Charlie._

" _I'm here for two weeks," said Charlie, "You come to this bar often?"_

" _Every evening at six," replied Draco. Charlie nodded at that, before getting up and leaving, and for Draco to wonder what had just happened._

 _For the next two weeks, Charlie Weasley would come to the bar at six in the evening. Even when Draco didn't feel like talking, Charlie would talk anyways, as if he were talking to a brick wall. They both got used to each other's company._

 _When the two weeks were up and Charlie left for Romania, Draco really noticed how lonely it was without his company, even if they barely knew each other. He knew it was for the best. Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix well, after all. But against his judgement, Draco had sent his owl over to Romania to deliver a message to Charlie thanking him for giving him the two week company at the bar._

 _It was honestly one of the best decisions he had ever made, because over years, it would eventually blossom into a shaky relationship.)_

* * *

"We really have come a long way," agreed Draco, squeezing Charlie's hand once more.

"I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else - besides the dragons, of course," winked Charlie. Draco rolled his eyes at that statement.

"No, I'm serious," Charlie said with sudden urgency. Draco watched with widened eyes as Charlie leaned down to get on one knee. The little drizzle of rainfall had turned into torrential rain, but neither made a move to seek shelter. They were both too focused on what was going on; one trying to figure out how to word his proposal, and the other staring on in absolute shock.

* * *

 _(When Charlie had suggested it, Draco was all for moving to Romania with him. His mother had died recently, people in London hated him, and he felt as if there was nothing left for him in this country. Plus, the guy who he came to love lives there._

 _To Draco, moving to Romania was merely a pro. And from there on, only good things happened.)_

* * *

"Never have I ever thought I'd be saying these words," said Charlie. "Growing up, my father always used to say that all the Malfoy family was bad, and you've given me the absolute honor of proving him wrong over these past years. Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the official honor of marrying me?"

At first, Draco stood there speechless, something he rarely did. All the memories washed down upon him just like the rain was, and he ended up nodding with a fervent ' _yes.'_

"Charlie smirked as he put the ring on Draco's finger. "Did I just make you speechless?"

"I could always call it off, Weasley," muttered Draco. "It's already bad enough we're in the bloody rain…"

"You can't get rid of me even if you tried," smirked Charlie, and the two shared a passionate kiss as the rain fell harder than ever.

* * *

 **For-**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Assignment # 2: Gardening Task 3 - write about getting caught in the rain.**

 **Insane House Challenge - 55. (pairing) Charlie/Draco**

 **365 Prompts Challenge - 354. (word) memory**

 **Serpent Day Challenge - Hoppi rattlesnake (word) fragile.**

 **Scavenger Hunt - Write a ship you've never written.**

 **New Years' Resolutions - Write a gift!fic for a Slytherin.**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Character Appreciation - write about a man with red hair,**

 **Disney Challenge (a whole new world) write about a date the characters don't want to end.**

 **Count Your Buttons (dialogue) "Think about it" and (word) official.**

 **Restriction of the Month - write a fic without using any of the Hogwarts Houses.**

* * *

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
